QJY-88
Not to be confused with the Type 88 Sniper The QJY-88, also known as the Type 88 LMG (Chinese: 88式通用机枪 1988 shì tōngyòng jīqiāng; English: 1988 model general purpose machine gun), is a 5.8x42mm Chinese light machine gun designed in the late 1980s by China North Industries Corporation, otherwise known as Norinco. It was intended to replace the obsolete Type 67 Machine Gun in service with the PLA. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the QJY-88 is the primary Support kit weapon for the PLA. It has a large magazine, decent firepower, and a moderate fire rate with medium recoil. It cannot be aimed down sights, just like the M249 or PKM, and is therefore relatively ineffective at range. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the QJU88 can be found off of dead MEC enemies in the final mission Ghost Town. In multiplayer, it is the default light machine gun issued to the MEC Support kit. It features a 150 round box magazine (with 300 rounds in reserve). It has a good fire rate, range and power, but lacks in accuracy, so farther targets will be harder to kill. It can kill in about 10 or so hits. Like all LMGs, it has a long reload, but this is balanced by its large capacity. File:BFBC_QJU88.jpg|The QJU88 in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition. File:BFBC_QJU88_IS.jpg|The QJU88's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Type 88 LMG (in-game name) is quite common among Russian Army soldiers and Bolivian Militiamen, and is very effective due to its low recoil and large magazine. In multiplayer, the Type 88 LMG is the third light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 8,600 points to unlock. Its magazine is on the larger side, with 200 rounds in it. It has relatively controllable recoil and is a great weapon for continuous suppressing fire. The Type 88 LMG is extremely similar to and nearly outclassed by the PKM, which has a higher damage per shot at the expense of magazine size. BC2 Type 88.png|The Type 88 LMG at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 Type 88 IS.png|The Type 88 LMG's iron sights. 700px-Type88BC2.JPG|The Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight at Nelson Bay in Rush. Type88LMGStatsBC2.png|The Type 88 LMG's in-game stats evaluation Sight/Appearance BFBC2 TYPE88LMG.png|Type 88 LMG BFBC2 TYPE88LMG RedDot.png|Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight attached BFBC2 TYPE88LMG 4X.png|Type 88 LMG with a 4X Rifle Scope attached BFBC2 TYPE88LMG IronSight.png|Type 88 LMG view through iron sight BFBC2 TYPE88LMG RedDot Active.png|Type 88 LMG view through Red Dot Sight BFBC2 TYPE88LMG 4X ACTIVE.png|Type 88 LMG view through 4X Rifle Scope Battlefield Play4Free The QJY-88 'is a purchasable LMG featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free. ''It boasts a large magazine of 80 rounds and highest damage in LMG class. It costs 1249 for unlimited use and features a black paint, instead of the standard elite tan paint. QJY88StatsP4F.png|The QJY-88's in-game stats evaluation BFP4F QJY-88.jpg|The QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F QJY-88 Sights.jpg|The QJY-88's ironsights. BFP4F TYPE88LMG Render.png|More detailed photo of the QJY-88 in ''Play4Free QJY-88 Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the QJY-88. QJY-88J Large P4F.png|Jungle skin released for QJY-88. BFP4F TYPE88LMG Left.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Center.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Right.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The '''Type 88 LMG is a Light Machine Gun featured in Battlefield 3. It can equip the same series of attachments as the other light machine guns, and like all light machine guns, it comes default with a Bipod. Singleplayer The Type 88 LMG is highly found in the campaign missions, Kaffarov and The Great Destroyer. It is very rare, but it does appear in other levels, and even frequently in some. One version of the Type 88 LMG in Kaffarov is prefered by many specialists for its Thermal Vision scope. This gun, along with the said specialization is found around the second concrete wall after you steal the Sniper from the guard on the first area. Several guards inside the pool house are also seen wielding this weapon, but without attachments. Co-Op It is found on Co-Op mission The Eleventh Hour inside the first ticket booth. Multiplayer The Type 88 LMG has medium damage, a good rate of fire and manageable recoil, as well as clear iron sights. Even without the foregrip, the player can play with the Type 88 on the move effectively due its good capacity and controllable recoil, and with bipod deployed remains still effective, but not as effective in such manner as other machine guns like PKP Pecheneg or M249 that are more suited for suppressive fire. Compared to the other two weapons unlocked at the beginning of the support kit, the M27 IAR and RPK-74, the gun has the advantage of having a larger magazine, with 100 rounds standard and 200 with extended mag, ideal for suppressive fire role where a support class player can really shine. Gallery T88 Info.gif Type 88 LMG View.gif T88 Firing.gif T88 Sprinting.gif T88 3RD Person.gif T88 Scope.gif battlefield-3-type88-1.jpg|The Type 88 LMG in gameplay. battlefield-3-type88-8.jpg|The Type 88 LMG's iron sights. type88dogtag.png|The Type 88 LMG Proficiency Dog Tag. Type88LMGMasterDogTag.png|The Type 88 LMG Master Dog Tag. BF3 Type 88 LMG Left Side.jpg|Left side of the Type 88 LMG BF3 Type 88 LMG Right Side.jpg|Right side of the Type 88 LMG Trivia *It is unusual that the Type 88 LMG is the standard Russian machine gun in the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 due to the PKM - which is made and used by the Russian Military - fulfilling that role in the first Battlefield: Bad Company, considering it was the MEC's standard LMG in the previous game. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the weapon had the same damage as the PKM before a patch reduced it by two points. *In Battlefield 3's multiplayer, the weapon was only available through the Physical Warfare Pack, which was originally only for pre-orders, but is now a free download on all platforms. Videos Video:TYPE 88 LMG|Gameplay of the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay on Conquest mode. Video:Battlefield 3 Type 88 LMG PS3 gameplay on Caspian Border|Gameplay with the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield 3 Video:BATTLEFIELD PLAY4FREE ELITE WEAPONS QJY-88|Gameplay with the QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free External links *QJY-88 on Wikipedia *QJY-88 on Modern Firearms References